


Dark Days

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [15]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, or what you'd call fluff with those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Even Tseng has days on which he's not in his best condition.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng
Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Dark Days

Reno woke up to retching sounds from the bathroom. In his half-asleep state, he failed miserably to place them, as none of his fellow Turks had been partying, or at least drinking the night before. Quickly he assessed that he also was lying in his own bed and hadn't woken up next to a stranger. Well, better that way, as he knew Tseng would kill him if he dared to (even if that man would never admit it and was probably oblivious about it himself, he tended to get quite possessive). Speaking of his boss… Probingly, Reno patted the spot on the bed beside him, only to find it empty and cold. This caused him to fully open his eyes, as it finally dawned on him that Tseng was the one he was still hearing in the bathroom.  
  
He tried to come up with a reason why his partner sounded like he was puking out his guts right now. Reno knew the other one never let it come that far on the few occasions he drank alcohol, and remembered exactly one time where he witnessed Tseng drinking himself into a stupor as a stress-relief, to get rid of too much adrenaline coursing through his veins (as Reno had done himself at that point due to how shit had hit the fan much too quickly on that particular mission - one he'd never forget because of various reasons). Neither was Tseng susceptible to any illnesses (as far as he knew, apart from injuries which came with their job, he'd never been on sick leave), so it was also highly unlikely he'd simply caught some stomach bug.  
  
Slightly uneasy from that knowledge, he decided to check on his partner and reluctantly left the warm bed. He grabbed and put on some underwear to at least appear half-decent (although he didn't care that much himself), and then went to the bathroom where he found Tseng, as expected, crouched over the toilet. He didn't expect the bathroom to be completely dark though. "Fuck Tseng, what in Ifrit's name's going on?" he asked in his usual loud voice and smashed his hand onto the lightswitch to be able to see at least something.  
A foul curse in Wutai left Tseng’s lips the moment the lights were turned on, which Reno understood but still wasn't able to translate appropriately, even if his repertoire of swear words was impressive, followed by a pathetic groan. "Curse you, Reno. Turn those damned lights off," Tseng croaked and heaved again. He was a pathetic sight - leaning over the toilet with bleary eyes, wearing only sweatpants, his long black hair completely dishevelled, breathing heavily. Reno blinked - this was something new. “What’s wrong with ya?” he asked and watched Tseng lean back against the the cold tiles on the wall with an exhausted sigh. “Gaia, be quiet,” he muttered and closed his eyes, most likely so that the light didn’t intensify the throbbing in his head. “My brain’s about to explode,” he told the redhead, who couldn’t quite make sense of that. “What’d ya do?”  
“I did nothing,” Tseng hissed, but then winced from the pain the talking caused him. “I have migraines once in a while, so for fuck’s sake, turn off the light, shut up and leave me alone,” he scolded Reno without much strength in his voice, but with an uncharacteristic amount of swearing, which was probably a sign of how upset he was.  
  
Reno looked at Tseng, who tried to move as little as possible, for quite a while, wondering what other aspects of himself this man hadn’t found worth mentioning yet. But right now he sympathised with him and saved that possible discussion for a later point, as Tseng looked utterly miserable right now. He tried to recall what he knew about migraines, but as he had experienced (and “treated”) headaches only as a consequence of hangovers or concussions, he came up with very little he could do. Still he at least tried to keep his voice down during his next words, which were probably still too loud for the Wutaian on the floor in front of him. “What’s it ya normally do when ya’ve these… what is it? Attacks?”  
Reno watched Tseng hide his face in his hands for a moment, and then massage his temples in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. It took him quite a while until he could bring himself to talk and answer. “Lock myself in… Darkness… Painkillers - strong ones… Silence… Sleep,” he listed in no particular order and opened his eyes halfway to glance at Reno, who had stepped closer to him. With a comment similar to “well then let’s get ya those”, Reno slowly pulled him up. This nearly caused Tseng to double over with nausea and pain once again when everything was spinning around him, and another string of Wutaian curses left his lips, followed by an untypically pathetic whimper. Reno decided there couldn’t possibly be even any bile left in Tseng’s stomach and that it was safe to carefully push him back into the bedroom and onto the bed, where Tseng instantly curled up into a position which caused him the least agony.  
  
“Which painkillers?” Reno finally asked, deciding to not let Tseng suffer much longer, and got a mumbled “green package” as answer, together with a quiet. “...And close the curtains, it’s much too bright in here…” It didn’t take the redhead too long to do so, as well as to go through their medications and find the mentioned package. He popped out two of the pills and brought them back to the bedroom, together with a glass of water.   
He watched Tseng swallow them, and raised one eyebrow when his boss hesitantly looked at him, struggling with the words he was about to say.  
“Cover up for me at work, will you?”  
“The fuck?” was Reno’s only reply to that, unsure if he had heard right.  
“You heard me,” he insisted. “You’re always good with excuses, so by the Goddess, please, go and think of one why I’m not in my office for the next few hours. I’ll join you then, but Gaia, leave and let me be alone now.”  
Interesting. There was always a new first of some kind with Tseng.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's see this as celebration for only three more months until the FF7 Remake release. :D  
> ...and a chance to torture Tseng. As usual.


End file.
